


Swipe, Insert, Tap

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale takes Gabriel grocery shopping.





	Swipe, Insert, Tap

Title: Swipe, Insert, Tap  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Gabriel  
Word Count: 550  
Rating: G  
A/N: Before the series. This is for [patricianandclerk](https://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Aziraphale takes Gabriel grocery shopping.

"I don't understand. Why are we shopping like humans, Aziraphale?" Gabriel frowned at the line of people in front of them.

"You said you wanted to experience a bit of humanity and this is the first thing I thought of." As the line moved forward, Aziraphale checked the contents of his basket again. Gabriel had already made rather nasty comments about the packages of cookies, the container of ice cream, and even the bunch of bananas. Aziraphale had tried to ignore most of it and even added a second pack of cookies just to show he wasn't bothered.

"How are you paying for this?" The Archangel growled under his breath as the elderly man behind them bumped him yet again with a shopping cart. Gabriel whirled around with the fakest smile he could muster. "Please stop ramming me with your cart, sir."

Much to Aziraphale's amusement, as soon as Gabriel turned his back, the old man made several rude gestures at him. Aziraphale bit his lip to keep from laughing. When he got himself under control, he pulled a card from his pocket. "I have a credit card."

"Lane three is open, gentlemen."

"So what you need to do is scan each item and then put it in the canvas bags I brought." Aziraphale scanned the first package of cookies. "See? Easy peasy."

Gabriel grabbed the other cookie package and tried to scan it. Nothing happened. He flipped it around, waving it in front of the screen. Still nothing. "Why isn't this working?"

"You need to zap the code." He snatched the cookies away, zapped them, and put them into the bag. "Try the ice cream."

With a very determined look on his face, Gabriel slammed the ice cream onto the scanner. Aziraphale flinched at the sound of cracking plastic. "Maybe a bit more gentle?"

The ice cream went through on the second try, leaving Gabriel with a smirk on his face. "This human stuff is easy. Hand over those bananas, Aziraphale."

The fruit didn't have a sticker, which led to Aziraphale trying to explain how to use the touch screen to find it, followed by how to punch in the code. By the time they were done, the bananas looked as exhausted as Aziraphale felt.

"Now we just need to pay." As Aziraphale started to put the card into the reader, Gabriel snatched it from his fingers. "What are you doing?"

"I can handle this." Gabriel shoved the card into the machine. It made an error noise. He pulled it out and tried again. This time he got a different error noise and a 'swipe card' message. He swiped the card. "Please insert chip into reader? I already did that!" Gabriel tried yet again, much harder this time. The machine beeped rudely at him. "Why is it telling me to swipe if I'm supposed to put it in the reader?"

After several minutes of failing to pay, Gabriel threw the card onto the floor. "Your card is broken, Aziraphale."

Smiling, Aziraphale picked the card off the floor and gently put it in the machine. A happy tone went off, signaling the payment going through. "It does help if you put it in the right way, Gabriel."

With that, Aziraphale headed out the door with his groceries, leaving Gabriel behind.


End file.
